Vermillion
by Flyted
Summary: Gumball was the only person in Fionna's life that had ever caught her eye as an interest, until. . . Fionna x Flame Prince (AKA Flame Bunny) I do not own any of the characters in the Adventure Time series, all of them belong to Pendleton Ward. Critiques and reviews are highly appreciated; I aim to get better! But please, they have to make sense, meaning no trolling or flames :)


"**Hold on-!**" the blonde adventurer exclaimed, snapping out of her sudden anger and sleepiness as the previously bright and burning figure grew wobbly, before falling off the wooden roof of the tree house head first. Gravity was not on his side today.

Fionna's lips quivered in anxiousness as her pallid gaze darted around for a way, _any_ way, to save the mysterious boy, still plummeting to the ground in a blurry motion. In a flash, she remembered Prince Gumball's hair, and immediately punched it onto the rough surface of the tree house, proving to be stickier than she thought. And as fast as she could, the human clutched the pink clump of bubblegum tightly, reached out as far as she could to grab the passed out stranger, and after a moment of time seeming to slow down, Fionna barely caught hold of his collar, swiftly pulling him up with all her might into her arms as they both tumbled into the tree house through the shattered window.

Her chest heaving, Fionna took in as many gulps of fresh air as she could, a change from the previously smoke filled room that the fire had caused, apparently doused out now that the person...creature, _thing_, whatever he is had passed out. Now that he was no longer falling to his potential death, Fionna could see his features clearly; he had a greyish, slightly yellow skin tone, though she could safely assume it's thanks to the liquid pyrotechnics that he had accidentally set off earlier. His hair seemed to be doused out, with its cooler shade of a dark greyish orange, and his clothes seemed to match as well. And with his height, she would say he's about her age.

_Seems to be some kind of fire elemental..._ Fionna presumed as she stood up awkwardly after a moment of realisation that she'd been staring all this time. Patting away some of the soot from her blue top, she noticed the boy stirring, and this time, she stood next to him as he groaned, rubbing the area between the nape of his neck and the back of his head as it throbbed painfully, though the pain soon subsided, and his vision grew crystal clear as he noticed the blonde standing next to him, and in that moment, all the events of that evening rushed back into his head as he leapt onto his feet, the fiery brightness returning to his body with an angry air about him

"**What's wrong with me, huh?!**" he demanded, his vermillion hued eyes seemingly drilling into Fionna's contradicting cerulean ones, and they clearly showed signs of heated fury. "**Don't you like me?!**" And in her surprise, Fionna could only let out a small squeak, her cheeks flushing a slight glow of baby pink as she softly replied, "**I-I like you.**"

The fiery boy before her stayed silent for a moment, his gaze still trained on the human, and she could almost see the flames surrounding him begin to shrink slightly as his stare softened, at that moment not really caring about how close his face was to Fionna's when all of a sudden, Cake barged through the door, her patched fawn and white face damp with sweat from dashing all the way to the tree house from the Fire Kingdom.

"**Fionna-**"she began, only to halt her words as she noticed how close the boy was to her, already inside her private space. Infuriated, Cake lashed out at him, claws extended as she swiped at his face, to which he flinched backwards to the window.

He gritted his teeth, casting a glare back and forth between Cake and Fionna, before turning his back towards the two irritably. "**You're against me...everyone's against me!**" he yelled in frustration, before erupting in a wall of fire and rocketing away into the forest. Fionna could only watch in silence, before turning to her best friend, the light pink on her cheeks showing more prominently than ever.

"**Who was that?**" Fionna asked, turning to Cake, completely baffled by what just happened. "**It's the Prince of the Fire Kingdom...?**" she answered shakily, preparing herself for whatever the blonde adventurer was about to say. "**Cake...I think I have a crush,**" she slowly murmured, glancing back at the window where Flame Prince left as the bicoloured cat lifted a fawn limb upwards, facepawing. _This was going to be more complicated than I thought_,she supposed as Fionna let out a soft yawn and went upstairs to bed.


End file.
